Benutzer Diskussion:00Tali00
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Foklerianer. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. ForestFairy (Hilfe | Blog) 10:01, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bearbeitungsbetreff Hallo 00Tali00, es ist schön zu sehen, dass es jetzt auch einen anderen aktiven Benutzer außer mir gibt ;) Ich möchte dich nur bitten, dass du, wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest, welche die Fanfiction von jemand anderem ist (wie zum Beispiel diese hier) vor dem Speichern deiner Bearbeitung schreibst, was du geändert hast, zum Beispiel Rechtschreibung. Denn es ist dann deutlich besser nachzuschauen, was du geändert hast. Denn so weiß dann der eigentliche Autor des Artikels gleich, was du geändert hast und muss nicht extra die Versionen vergleichen. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß im Wiki. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 05:45, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) Alles Gute nachträglich Hi 00Tali00, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du am 20. Juni Geburtstag hattest und da es noch nicht so lange her ist, wollte ich dir alles Gute nachträglich wünschen. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 19:30, 6. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Willkommen zurück und Frage Hi 00Tali00, zuerst einmal: willkommen zurück! Ich hoffe es war ein schöner Urlaub. Dann hab ich da noch eine Frage: Ich habe gesehen, dass du an diesem Artikel arbeitest und wollte mal fragen, ob du eventuell Lust hättest, diesen Artikel später mal mit einem meiner Artikel zu verbinden, die auch zu der Zeit spielen, nämlich Dylan Rox, Shawn Reyce und Darth Valonon. So als Zusammenarbeit. Natürlich sollst du da erstmal deine eigenen Geschichten schreiben, werde ich auch noch tun, aber ich dachte mir, dass es mal interessant wäre, zusammen an einer kleinen Geschichte zu arbeiten. Ist natürlich nur so ein Gedanke und ich kann es verstehen, wenn du da lieber komplett allein dran arbeiten würdest. Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 21:49, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Bezüglich Zusammenarbeit Hallo 00Tali00, ich find das echt toll, das du die Idee gut findest. Mein Gedanke war, dass wir uns da zusammen eine Geschichte ausdenken und diese zusammen aufschreiben. Denn so etwas hab ich bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich gemacht und außerdem finde ich es interessant was andere so für Gedanken haben. Ich schreib dir das mal auf deiner Diskussionsseite, da du es dann wohl eher lesen wirst. Wenn du da Ideen für eine Geschichte hast, kannst du sie mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 10:58, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Idee für Zusammenarbeit Hey 00Tali00, vor einiger Zeit hatte ich dich ja gefragt, ob du mal gerne mit mir zusammen an einer Geschichte arbeiten würdest, was du, zu meiner Freude, gut fandest. Darum hab ich lange überlegt, was man da für eine Geschichte schreiben könnte. Da ist mir schließlich was eingefallen: Ich weiß ja nicht, wie gut du dich so mit The Old Republic auskennst, aber dort wird es ja demnächst ein neues Add-On geben, Knights of the fallen Empire, wo es darum geht, dass das sogenannte "Imperium von Zakuul" fast die Republik und das Sith-Imperium vernichtet. Da hätt ich die Idee, dass Amaya Tuuli und mein Charakter Dylan Rox bereits vor dem Krieg von dem Imperium erfahren und, auch wenn sie als Jedi und Sith eigentlich Feinde sind, zusammenarbeiten und im Geheimen gegen das Imperium vorgehen, wobei sich eine Frendschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt, trotz der Jedi/Sith Sache. Ich denke nämlich, dass man da interessante Sachen schreiben könnte. Ist natürlich nur ein Vorschlag, ich würde mich aber sehr über eine Antwort freuen und wenn du andere Vorschläge hast, kannst du sie mir sehr gerne sagen. Dein guter, alter Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 18:08, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Erneut: Hallo 00Tali00. Ich wollte dir nur noch kurz mitteilen, dass ich ebenfalls die Idee hatte, dass sich zwischen den beiden Personen ein romantisches Verhältnis entwickelt und dass ich der Idee daher zustimme. Ich hoffe, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit bald beginnen kann und wünsche dir bis dahin alles Gute. Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 19:07, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Charakter-Romanze Hey 00Tali00, ich habe mir eben noch einmal den Artikel von Amaya Tuuli durchgelesen und dabei habe ich wieder bemerkt, dass sie die Schülerin von Darth Nox ist. Da sie ja in unserer Zusammenarbeit eine Romanze mit einem meiner Personen haben soll, hab ich mir gedacht, dass es da besser wäre, dass sie eine Romanze mit Shawn Reyce hat statt mit Dylan Rox. Denn Shawn und sie dürften, so glaube ich jedenfalls, etwa im selben Alter sein, während Dylan im Alter von Amayas Meister Darth Nox ist. Da wäre das glaub ich so sinnvoller. Ich hoffe, ich nerv dich jetzt nicht damit und wünsche dir ansonsten noch viel Spaß im Wiki. Sag Bescheid, wenn wir mit der Zusammenarbeit beginnen können. Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 15:29, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Zakuul-Imperium Hi 00Tali00, ich wollte dich mal etwas fragen, nämlich habe ich heute mal Knights of the fallen Empire angespielt und da ist mir eine Idee für die Zusammenarbeit gekommen: Ganz am Anfang treffen sich dort Imperiale und Republikaner und versuchen, gemeinsam den Sith-Imperator zu finden. Dabei werden sie jedoch von Zakuul-Schiffen angegriffen und es entbrennt eine Schlacht, in deren Verlauf sich die Schiffe der Republik und des Sith-Imperiums zurückziehen. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass Amaya und Shawn bei diesen republikanischen und Sith-Truppen sind und sich beim Angriff gezwungenermaßen ein Schiff oder eine Rettungskapsel teilen und fliehen. Daraufhin würden sie sich irgendwo gemeinsam verstecken und sich im Laufe der Zeit näher kommen (Stichwort Romanze). Dann bechließen sie jedoch irgendwann, gegen Zakuul vorzugehen und erleben zusammen weitere Abenteuer. Diese Idee unterscheidet sich geringfügig von der eigentlichen, weshalb ich dich sicherheitshalber fragen wollte, wie du die sie findest. Soll ja schließlich eine Zusammenarbeit sein. Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 23:11, 20. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Amaya Tuuli Hey 00Tali00, ich hätte mal wieder eine Frage an dich, die deinen Charakter Amaya Tuuli betrifft. Nämlich ist es so, dass ich sie sehr cool finde und es mir daher auch Spaß macht, sie als eine der Hauptcharaktere in unserer Zusammenarbeit zu haben. Und daher würde ich sie gerne auch in einige andere Geschichten von mir einbinden, wenn das für dich okay wäre. Das Problem daran ist, dass meine meisten Fanfictions in einem Zeitraum lange nach dem Großen Galaktischen Krieg und den Filmen spielen. Daher hätte ich die Idee, dass Amaya am Ende unserer derzeitigen Zusammenarbeit durch einen Unfall oder so ähnlich in Stasis gesetzt wird und ca. 5000 Jahre später wieder, so um 1050 NSY, von meinem Charakter Darth Maber aus der Stasis geholt wird und in einer Zeit erwacht, in der die Sith über die Galaxis herrschen. Es würde mir nämlich sehr viel Spaß machen, Amaya in mein "selbst erschaffenes Universum" einzubauen. Das wäre dann ja irgendwie auch eine Zusammenarbeit, bei der du auch selbst deine Ideen einbringen könntest, wenn du willst. Du meintest ja auch mal, dass du eh nicht mehr so viele Ideen für sie hättest, was sich natürlich auch geändert haben kann. Daher wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob das okay wäre, sonst, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, könnte ich sie auch insofern einbauen, dass ihr Holocron gefunden wird oder so. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß und viel Glück in deiner neuen Schule ;). Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 20:15, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Amaya und ihre Kinder Hallo 00Tali00, schön dich mal wieder hier zu sehen ;) Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich Amaya nun in meinem Artikel Darth Maber benutzen werde, aber dennoch versuche, sie möglichst so zu lassen, wie du sie erschaffen hast. Damit meine ich also ihre Togruta-Kinder, von denen du mal gesprochen hast, da ist halt nur die Frage, wer der Vater sein soll. Also hast du da schon Gedanken gehabt und ist es wichtig, in welcher Zeit sie diese Kinder hat, weil ich sie ja durch Stasis in die Zeit so um 1000 NSY holen wollte. Denn da hätte ich mir halt so ne Affäre zwischen Darth Maber und ihr vorstellen können, weil beide halt schon viel verloren haben und so. Ansonsten kannst du da ja deine eigenen Ideen einbringen, ist ja schließlich deine Figur. Ansonsten noch viel Glück in deiner Schule und schonmal guten Rutsch und alles Gute. Liebe Grüße, dein guter, alter Freund Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 21:31, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Darth Maber als Vater des Kindes? Hi 00Tali00, schön zu sehen, dass dir das, was ich zu Amaya und Darth Maber geschrieben habe, gefällt. Da du ja meintest, dass du noch keine Idee hättest, wer der Vater von Amayas Tochter sein soll, wollte ich dich halt fragen, ob es okay wäre, wenn die Tochter der Affäre, die Maber und Amaya hatten, entspringt, doch Amaya sie trotzdem liebt, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht gewollt war. Maber würde dann auch erst garnicht wissen, dass er ein Kind mit ihr hat, da Amaya ihn halt nicht bedrängen möchte oder so etwas in der Art. Die Tochter würde dann nach Amaya gehen, also so aussehen wie eine Togruta, auch wenn sie dann halt eigentlich ein Sith-Togruta-Hybrid wäre. Solche Entscheidungen möchte ich nämlich vorher mit dir abklären, wenn es dich nicht stört. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß und alles Gute. Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege :) Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 16:56, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Eine allerletzte Frage Hallo 00Tali00, zuerst einmal: Danke, mir geht es gut. Und selbst? Und dann habe ich noch eine letzte Frage zu Amayas Tochter, nämlich, wie soll sie heißen? Weil beim Namen erfinden habe ich immer so meine Schwierigkeiten. Und wenn du da schon eine Idee hast, dann wird diese auch genommen. Ansonsten denk ich mir einen aus. Sonst will ich dich nicht weiter nerven und wünsche dir schon mal frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr :) Liebe grüße, dein guter alter Freund Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 12:21, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Erlaubnis zur Bearbeitung Und erneut: Hi 00Tali00. Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass du bei Darth Maber ruhig alles bearbeiten darfst, was mit Amaya und Lesaa zu tun hat. Bei Amayas Artikel muss schließlich noch einiges ergänzt werden. Ansonsten noch alles Gute! Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege :) Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 20:19, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hi 00Tali00, vielen Dank, ich wünsche dir auch frohe Weihnachten und ein wunderschönes Fest, sowie schon mal guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Liebe Grüße, dein lieber Freund und Kollege :) Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 12:06, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Amaya und Shawn Halli hallo 00Tali00, ich wollte demnächst mal die Geschichte von Shawn und Amaya weiterschreiben und da wollte ich dich nur fragen, weil sich da ja die Romanze zwischen den beiden entwickelt, wie weit diese Beziehung gehen soll, also ob sie irgendwann im geheimen heiraten oder so etwas in der Art. Ich frage di lieber vorher, ob du da Einfälle hättest, weil ich nichts schreiben wollte, was dir nicht gefällt, besonders nicht bei Amaya. Ansonsten alles Gute und weil dies definitiv meine letzte Nachricht an dich dieses Jahr sein wird, wünsche ich dir hiermit definitiv zum letzten Mal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2016. Liebe Grüße, dein altbekannter Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 22:48, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Frohes neues Jahr Liebe 00Tali00, ich wünsche dir ein wunderschönes neues Jahr, bleib gesund und so weiter. Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 12:28, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) The Old Republic Hi 00Tali00, ich wollte dich nur mal fragen, ob du denn The Old Republi spielst. Ich gehe nämlich irgendwie davon aus, weil du ja auch darüber schreibst. Darum wollte ich dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du mal Lust hättest, mit mir zusammen zu spielen. Wir könnten uns dann ja theoretisch neue Charaktere erstellen und dann zusammen loslegen. Momentan habe ich auch noch Weihnachtsferien, ich hätte also die nächsten Tage auch Zeit. Sonst müsste ich halt wegen Schule gucken und so. Es würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen, wenn du Lust dazu hättest, wäre aber auch nicht schlimm, wenn nicht. Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 17:01, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Tuuli Industries Hallo 00Tali00, ich habe (wer hätte es gedacht) mal wieder eine Frage an dich. Nämlich haben Amayas Eltern ja die Firma Tuuli Industries. Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, was aus der Firma wird, weil Amaya schließlich eine Sith ist und später auch in Stasis versetzt wird und erst um die 5000 Jahre später wieder erwacht. Bleibt die Firma in Familienbesitz, weil dann müssten ja Amayas Eltern theoretisch noch ein Kind haben oder Amaya eines mit Shawn, welches dann den Familienbetrieb übernimmt. Das war es dann auch schon, ich will die nämlich nicht lange aufhalten und wünsche dir alles Gute und viel Glück :) Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 00:57, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Tochter von Shawn und Amaya Hey 00Tali00, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass mir die Idee gefällt, dass Shawn und Amaya eine Tochter haben. Soll die dann Asona heißen, weil das ja der andere Name war, der dir gefiel. Ansonsten weiterhin alles Gute und so weiter :). Liebe Grüße, dein lieber Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 21:34, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ps: Mir geht es sehr gut, ich hoffe dir auch :) Asona Hallöchen 00Tali00, die Idee, dass Asona eine Jedi wird, gefällt mir gut. Doch Shawn dürfte dann halt nicht öffentlich sagen, dass sie seine Tochter ist, weil die Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens ja keine Familie haben durften. Ansonsten ist halt nur die Frage, wann Asona geboren wird. Aber das kann man ja theoretisch später noch entscheiden. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir weiterhin alles Gute und viel Glück :) Liebe Grüße, dein lieber Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 11:46, 5. Jan. 2016 (UTC)